vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ergo Mundus
|-|Human Form= |-|Demon Form= Powers and Stats Tier: High 6-B, likely higher Name: Ergo Mundus. The Ultimate Monster. Dark Messiah Origin: Anima: Beyond Fantasy Gender: Male Age: Over 438 years old Classification: Unknown. Messenger Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Type 1 and 3. Even if his body is destroyed his spirit will look for another physical form. Can only be destroyed by beings of gnosis 15 or higher), Enhanced Senses (Possesses Notice 240 and Search 180), Social Influencing (Possesses Style 280 and Intimidate 240), Fate Manipulation and Causality Manipulation (Can influence the surroundings and make any outcome and event favorable to him, even leading to Statistics Amplification), Avatar Creation, Acrobatics (Possesses Acrobatics 240 and Jump 125), Extrasensory Perception (Beings of gnosis 40 or higher are capable to perceive several planes of existence simultaneously, being capable to attack and defend from enemies localized in other dimension), Information Analysis (Can read the aura of others, dicerning if supernatural abilities has been realesed. Possesses Magic Appraisal 200), Transmutation (Can alter the properties of inanimated objects), Immunity Bypassing (Can bypass elemental and esoteric immunities and resistances of beings of inferior gnosis),Elemental Manipulation, Ki Manipulation including Detection (Ki Detection +290), Aura, Non-Physical Interaction, Resistance to energy-based attacks; Conceptual Absorption (Ergo absorb the fundamental properties of anything it destroy, capable to copy flawlessly any trait, ki technic and power as long the destroyed entity hasn't more gnosis than him), Statistics Amplification (Stats increase when health hi below 25%. Ergo always accumulate zeon and ki, no matter his current situation), Natural Magic including Light Manipulation, Darkness Manipulation, Creation, Destruction, Air Manipulation, Water Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Fire Manipulation, Ice Manipulation, Earth Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Illusion Creation, Necromancy, Empathic Manipulation, Forcefield Creation, Information Manipulation, Stealth Mastery, Flight, Danmaku, Intangibility, Resistance Negation, Negation, Durability Negation, Sense Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Statistics Amplification, Resistance/Invulnerability Amplification, Fear Manipulation, Statistics Reduction, Damage Boost, Damage Reduction, Body Puppetry, Memory Manipulation, Healing, Transmutation, Deconstruction, Energy Projection, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Invisibility, Teleportation, Weather Manipulation, Clairvoyance, Heat Manipulation, Magnetism Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Death Manipulation, BFR, Animal Manipulation, Shapeshifting, Pain Manipulation, Absorption and more; between the absorbed powers exist Subjective Reality, Breath Attack, Self-Detonation, Duplication, Homing Attack, Technology Manipulation (Lost Logias), Invulnerability, Resurrection, Teleportation, and more; Resistance to Status Effect Inducement (Can resist any alteration of his body and mind, aswel as animic effects), Chaos Manipulation (Aware of any close change in order) and Void Manipulation (Can survive 16 days in the Primordial Void), Immunity to Time Manipulation (Only temporal powers from beings of higher gnosis can affect him. Is aware of any temporal change, and damage caused by him can't be undone by manipulating time), Sound Manipulation (His sound can't be altered nor controlled), Summoning, BFR, Sealing and Command Inducement (Only summoners of higher gnosis can summong, bind, command and banish him) and Power Mimicry (Only beings of higher gnosis can copy his abilities and traits) Attack Potency: At least Large Country level (One of the strongest Messengers. Strongest active being in Gaia for one time could have singlehandedly defeated the entire world; Imperium considered to enlist him. Comparable to the Lord of Infinity without Longuinus), likely higher (Ergo gain the quality bonus of the weapons he has destroyed. Capable to increase his stats via magic or ki technics) Speed: Subsonic to Supersonic (Vary from 83.33 m/s to 666.66 m/s) with at least Massively Hypersonic+ likely higher (Comparable to The Nameless. Faster than Druaga). Few spells and ki technics can increase his speed Lifting Strength: At least Class T (One level of STRength above Behemoth), to at least Class M with preparation (With Feat of Strength 180, can increase his STRength by +2, placing him one level above a Dragon of Gaira) Striking Strength: At least Large Country Class, likely higher Durability: At least Country level. Natural armor increase his durability Stamina: Extremely high Range: Melee to ten of meters with claws attacks. Varies from a couple of meters to hundreds of kilometers with magic Standard Equipment: Claws. Although Ergo do not physically use weapons, he has the traits of hundreds of them absorbed during his life Intelligence: Very high, possesses INT 13, making him smarter than most sage wizards, with Occult 200. However, he personally do not like to think much, as "known much could ruin the fun" Weaknesses: Egotistical, self-centered, and sometimes childish, would walk into an obvious trap only to prove himself and attempt to humiliate his opponent Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Natural Magic:' Ergo has extensive innate magical knowledge, although he doesn’t known formulaic incantations and spells. For him the magic is natural in an unknown way, so he is unable to teach anyone to cast spells, but his magical skills are extremely high. Therefore, Ergo can cast any spell of any path up to level 70. However, he can only use spells of basic degree, although when they are launched by him, its effects are equivalent to those of a spell of Intermediate grade *'Absorption of Concepts:' Ergo can absorb and assimilate both artifacts and creatures and extract from them their fundamental conditions to learn how their powers work. In doing so, he gains partially or fully their skills, and is able to use them as their own. When used with artifacts or creatures, Ergo can use any of the special powers that they possess, as if he physically had the object or he was the creature himself, though not to copy their attack, defense and secondary skill values. This ability allows him to copy ki technics too, and is only able to use three abilities at once, however, nothing stops him from changing them in middle fight. Ergo has absorbed the powers of hundreds of creatures and artifacts before being sealed, including Dragons, Lawbringers, Elementals, and more specific creatures as Nexus Guardian, Hydra Queen, the shadows of the Messenger including Druaga, Nascal Mehirim and Malekith, Prince of Crows, and much more (Has the power of any creature that appeared in the Arcane excluding the Noth) Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Role-playing Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Messiah Characters Category:Chi Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Immortals Category:Aura Users Category:Flight Users Category:4th Wall Aware Characters Category:Forcefield Users Category:Danmaku Users Category:Anima: Beyond Fantasy Category:Antiheroes Category:Reformed Characters Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Claw Users Category:Tier 7 Category:Element Users Category:Darkness Users Category:Light Users Category:Air Users Category:Water Users Category:Fire Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Soul Users Category:Gravity Users Category:Destruction Users Category:Heat Users Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Transmutation Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Telepaths Category:Telekinesis Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Weather Users Category:Ice Users Category:Memory Users Category:Necromancers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Elemental Intangibility Users Category:Death Users Category:Creation Users Category:Shapeshifters Category:Mind Users Category:Petrification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Illusionists Category:Tier 6 Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Fate Users Category:Causality Users Category:Acrobats Category:Social Influencers Category:Damage Boost Users Category:Damage Reduction Users Category:Status Effect Users Category:Statistics Reduction Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Stealth Masters Category:Resurrection Users Category:Subjective Reality Users Category:Breath Attack Users Category:BFR Users Category:Energy Users Category:Technology Users Category:Resistance Negation Users Category:Information Analysis Users Category:Animal Users Category:Deconstruction Users Category:Life Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Sense Users Category:Perception Users Category:Monsters